


Le Prix de la Trahison

by Dragonna



Series: Les conséquences de la guerre [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Asugi is three years old, Family, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Gen, Nohr | Conquest Route, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'armée de Nohr a gagné la guerre. Mais Kaze savait ce qu'il avait fait ne pouvait être effacé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que les conséquences de ses actes le frapperaient si tôt. Face aux yeux de cet enfant qui avait perdu son père, il ne pouvait rien dire. Mais il avait l'impression d'être le pire monstre qui existait sur cette terre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Prix de la Trahison

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages. En fait, là je les torture plutôt.

 

Asugi s'agrippa au col de son père, des larmes lui piquant les yeux, secouant la tête. «Non! Non! Ne pars pas papa! Restes avec moi!»

Saizo grimaça, mal à l'aise «Fils. Cela suffit. Je dois aller défendre le prince.» Et il n'était pas certain de survivre. Pourquoi son enfant devait-il rendre les choses si difficiles? «Je vais vite revenir.

\- Non! Pars pas!»

Le vacarme de l'attaque lui parvint. L'armée de Nohr devait se battre contre la princesse Hinoka. Le ninja sentit un goût de bile dans sa bouche. _Ho dragon Able, fais que la princesse survive. Pitié_. Il ne devait plus tarder et devait rejoindre celui à qui il avait dédié sa vie. Et il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus le temps d'aller cacher Asugi dans la pièce secrète, avec les autres enfants mis en sécurité au palais. Il écarta une tenture et posa fermement l'enfant au sol. «Ne bouges pas d'ici! C'est dangereux.». Il ne voulait pas flancher en croisant ce regard si semblable au sien et posa une main dans les cheveux violets de son fils. «Sois courageux et sage. Je reviens vite te chercher.»

Asugi renifla «Mais si les méchants Nohrians te font du mal?» Il secoua la tête, attrapant la jambe de son père «Maman n'est pas revenue. Je ne veux pas que tu ne reviennes pas.»

Un goût amer emplis la bouche de Saizo à la mention de Orochi. Il ne savait pas qui l'avait tué mais tout était de la faute de cette traîtresse de princesse Kamui. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte avec le défunt roi Sumeragi? Cela aurait mieux valut pour Hoshido!

Il sortit de sa poche un petit sachet rouge et le posa dans les mains de son héritier «Voilà quelques bonbons. Manges-les en attendant.»

Il espérait que les sucreries feraient oublier le drame pendant quelques temps. Il se releva et regarda derrière lui. Le vacarme était toujours là, les portes n'avaient pas encore été enfoncées. «Ne fais aucun bruit. D'accord?» Il décida de l'impressionner pour être sûr qu'il obéisse. «Les Nohrians te feront du mal s'ils te trouvent. Tu te rappelles? Ils kidnappent les enfants pour en faire leurs esclaves!»

La peur se lut dans les yeux du futur ninja qui hocha la tête, serrant ses friandises contre lui. «Je vais être sage.»

Saizo ne put dire au revoir, ou adieu. Il rabattit le rideau et s'assura qu'on ne voyait rien avant de courir rejoindre son souverain. Asugi s'assit, ramenant ses jambes contre lui. Il se boucha les oreilles quand on bruit terrible (la porte qui explosait) retentit. Des larmes pointèrent à ses yeux mais il ne bougea pas. La peur le paralysant. Il entendait des cris, des fracas, et sa terreur augmentait à chaque instant mais il l'avait promit à son père : Il ne ferait aucun bruit.

_Papa est le plus fort._

_Papa est le plus fort._

Enfin le silence s'installa, accompagné d'une odeur désagréable. Asugi ne put s'en empêcher, il sortit et resta figé devant les traces rouges ici et là, dans les couloirs. Que se passait-il? Où était son père?

«Papa.» Gémit-il, regardant autour de lui. Cela avait été sa maison durant la dernière année. _Tout était abîmé ou détruit, pourquoi?_ «Papa avait raison. Les Nohrians sont de méchants monstres!» _Mais où était._... «PAPA!» Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

Le silence était angoissant. Terriblement angoissant. Comme si plus personne n'était là. _Qu'était devenu le beau château plein de monde?_

«Que fais-tu ici petit?»

La terreur l'envahit et il se retourna. C'était un ninja et...

«Pa...» Il s'arrêta. _Papa a les cheveux rouges, pas verts. Et il a une cicatrice!_ Ce n'était pas son père. Pourquoi lui ressemblait-il tellement alors?

Kaze sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il savait qui était cet enfant, même s'il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, deux ans auparavant. «Asugi?» C'était son neveu mais que faisait-il là? Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec le clan? Que faisait l'enfant ici, à un tel moment? Le souvenir de son jumeau sans vie lui donna la nausée.

Le petit le fixa «Qui êtes vous? Pourquoi vous ressemblez à mon papa?» Et c'était un ninja donc pas un méchant norhian! Il pouvait peut-être lui faire confiance?!

«Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis ton oncle Kaze.»

Mais ce que le ninja n'avait pas prévu fut la terreur présente dans les yeux du gamin à ces mots. Asugi recula jusqu'à heurter le mur, affolé. «T'es un traître!» _Il est avec Nohr! Avec les méchants! Il a fait beaucoup de peine à papa!_ «TU ES UN MECHANT!»

Kaze eut mal au cœur, son neveu le jugeait, ces yeux emplis d'un mélange de colère et de peur étaient comme un jugement face à ses actes. «Je...

\- Papa était si triste à cause de toi.!» Il serra les dents «Parce que tu es avec les méchants kidnappeurs d'enfants!

\- Ton père...m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi.

\- MENTEUR! Il a dit qu'il reviendrait.» Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues «Papa tient toujours ses promesses!»

Soudain des bruits de course se firent entendre et une nourrice arriva «Messire Asugi, enfin je vous retrouve! Nous étions si inquiet et le petit prince vous réclame!»

L'enfant renifla et courut jusqu'à la servante, la laissant le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il tourna la tête vers Kaze quand celui-ci balbutia, un air de pure horreur au visage «Petit prince?

\- Oui. Le fils du défunt prince Ryoma: le prince Shiro» Fit froidement la femme, sans aucune pitié. Elle eut un sourire satisfait quand le ninja vacilla, la nausée imprégnant son visage.

L'homme aux mèches vertes ferma les yeux. _Sa trahison allait-elle si loin_? Il releva les yeux vers la nourrice qui se détournait pour retourner auprès des enfants qui avaient été mis en sécurité au palais et tenta «Attendez, c'est...c'est mon neveu.»

Mais la réponse le cloua sur place «Vous avez perdu tout droit sur lui quand vous avez trahi le clan et quand vous avez tué votre frère.

\- Je n'ai pas tué...

\- Vous étiez avec ceux qui l'ont fait. Cela revient au même. J'espère que vous ne trouverez plus jamais le sommeil en pensant que tout ce pourquoi votre famille s'est battue a été réduit à néant quand la traîtresse a causée la mort du prince Ryoma.» Et elle partit, laissant Kaze anéantit derrière elle.

_Il était un monstre._

_Il était un traître._

_Son père avait dédié sa vie au roi Sumeragi._

_Kagero avait dédié sa vie à la reine Mikoto, puis au prince Ryoma._

_Saizo avait dédié sa vie au prince Ryoma et à Hoshido._

Et lui avait trahi son clan, sa famille, en s'alliant avec Nohr. Les princesses étaient en vie mais étaient détruites. Les princes étaient morts. Son clan était ravagé. Le palais était détruit. Hoshido était envahi, pillé...

_Il avait trahi son sang...tout ce pourquoi sa famille s'était battue depuis si longtemps._

S'effondrant à genoux, il pleura. Pleura pour les morts, pour son neveu qui était orphelin, pour le prince Shiro qui n'avait plus de parents, pour les princes Ryoma et Takumi qui étaient morts. Pour son pays qui était ravagé.

_Il était la honte de son propre sang._

Il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais le visage envahi par les larmes de Asugi, ni la voix qui criait _Papa était si triste à cause de toi!_ Comme il n'oublierait jamais la mort de celui qu'il aurait pu protéger.

_Il ne méritait pas de vivre._

* * *

 

**_Fin_ **


End file.
